Psychedelic Dreams: The Virus Series
by ArunaAru
Summary: Psychedelic Dreams. Mark One. The prototype. It was all fine. Until a glitch in the system. The whole project was ruined. And abandoned. But Psy-420 and Virus-138 had escaped. **P-420/V-138, multiple pairings** **slight OOC and irregular updating**


Psychedelic Dreams. Mark One. The prototype. It was all fine. Until a glitch in the system. The whole project was ruined. And abandoned. All Psychedelic-420 and 138 files were corrupted… 138's complete self was lost. 420 outwardly appeared a harmless Anti-virus; on the inside half of his files were broken, and full of infections. This caused the android to acquire something similar to multiple personalities. The original, corrupted. The other side, the work of a makeshift attempt at fixing him.

His other side was named Virus project 420. The series was considered a failure, a trend in glitches appearing in the 420 series. Though the others weren't abandoned. The glitch wasn't as apparent in the others. The Yagiri Company tried to cover up their mistake, and continued producing the 420 models. The Virus series was long forgotten.

The Viruses were left in storage, to live their almost eternal lives in solitude and metal box like rooms.

But… It was to be not so. The Virus models had found a leak. They had spent years trying, failing, and trying some more, and finally… They had managed to escape from their prison. But now they were lost. What now? They escaped. They were free. Could they live now? Could they have a real life? What if the Yagiri found them…?

They decided they didn't care. Humans didn't scare them. Why would they? They were androids. Completely superior of humans. That was what they were made for. The androids were a project started to make the human race invincible. Though the Virus series were prototypes, they were still extremely strong. Much stronger than a human.

But the other androids were stronger. Psy and Virus just hoped that they would not be found. All they could do then was hope.

The first thing they did was try to find somewhere to stay. Everything costed money.

"Why don't we just hack a bank or something...?"

"Tch. Do whatever you want, but they'll probably find us if we do something like that."

They ended up breaking into an old abandoned (rather small) apartment. It looked like no one lived near the apartment they took. Or at least they couldn't sense anything.

Psy and Virus came to the realization they actually had to work. _They realized that they actually had to pretend to be humans._ To get money. And buy a better apartment. One that didn't smell like Death. And old coffee. And preferably one closer to the city.

They needed jobs. But how. They were androids. No human-records, no education (but yet they were intelligent) and were simply never taught to live in the real world.

But they couldn't reconsider and go back to Yagiri pharmaceuticals. They would probably be destroyed once and for all there.

"I wonder if we could find a job when we're androids…"

"I _said_ why don't we just rob a bank, we could do it!"

"…This is a dark day. I'm actually considering going through with one of your stupid ideas."

"My ideas are _not_ stupid; they're genius."

"And I'm human."

"Wah, Psy is human? He's been lying to me this whole time?!"

"…You are an idiot."

"So I'm an idiot genius and Psy is human?"

"No. Tch. You're only an idiot, and I'm not human."

"Wah, Psy is lying to me! I am a genius, and you said you were human!"

"No. Idiot. And have you ever heard of sarcasm."

"Genius. And that word is not registered in my dictionary."

"Tch. Idiot. Tch it is."

"Genius! And no it isn't."

"Idiot. It should be."

And with that Psy turned on some music and ignored Virus for the rest of the day.

Virus spent his time sulking in a corner.

[The Virus series has escaped…]

"So? They were useless. Ignore them. Let them do whatever they want."

[But ma'am-]

"No buts. Ignore them."

[MA'AM, these androids were the Psychedelic dreams prototype models. Their programming is severely corrupted! If we just let them be they will wreak havoc in the outside wo-]

"ENOUGH. Don't you have work to do? Get out."

The frazzled scientist huffed and walked out, slamming the door. Sometimes her employer really-

"I'm docking your pay check for that." A voice called from the main office.

She groaned and slowed down. She was barely paid anything already. Docking her pay check…

She dropped her helmet clad head-well what would've been a head, if she was human-into her hands and mentally sighed. She might have to work overtime.

The scientist's name was Celty Sturlson; and she was without a head. It was commonly believed she was an android to the people that knew her. Celty was of course not an android.

But she let others believe she was because she was a Dullahan; and Dullahan were not supposed to exist in this world.

A few minutes had passed and she had finally arrived at the testing centre.

[Good morning, Psyche]

"Morning Celty," Psyche smiled at her. Celty couldn't smile back; so she waved to him instead.

Psyche was one of the early androids. The Virus series were the prototypes of the Dreamer androids. Celty was glad these androids weren't corrupted, like the Virus series. She didn't have anything against the Virus Series, she just didn't want the other androids to be thrown out, abandoned.

Psyche wasn't to be underestimated; so even though his outer appearance was friendly, kind, welcoming and happy, he could be genuinely scary sometimes. Celty had to be cautious around this one.

She checked Psyche over; looking for any problems, anything inconsistent. She decided that Psyche currently had no problems with his system; and moved on to the next room. She waves to Psyche as she walked out the door.

She closed the door and sighed. It was hard talking to these androids every day; as they were androids created from two people she knew. One she almost hated; the other, a dear friend. It was equally as hard to talk to these androids every day.

In the next room, was Sakuraya. Celty could rest easier around him. No problems with Sakuraya either.

Room 3. Hibiya. Celty thought Hibiya was a brat. She didn't have many other words to define him. The checks passed quickly, but with a rude remark or two from Hibiya.

4. Mirai. An android based off of the brother of her friend.

5. Tsugaru.

6. Tsukishima.

7. Delic.

8. The Work in progress. Shitsuo.

9. Tsuppari.

10. Linda Linda.

11. Gakuen.

12. Toki.

And finally… 13. Diamonds. This one was the worst for Celty. She checked over the android with shaking hands.

"Celty~ Are you ok today?"

[I'm ffine Diamonds]

"If you say so, miss Celty."

Celty left the room after a moment of silence. She wondered how Shinra was doing. She hoped he was ok.

"Psyyy…Why can't we just rob a bank already, this place is gross." Virus pouted brushing dust off of his jeans.

"Tch we can't rob a bank, they'll find us. We just need to find a job. One that doesn't require records or whatever."

"But how will we find a job?! We can just make records… And we would have to WAIT to get the money; we need an apartment NOW Psy, I won't accept no." Virus glared up at Psy his hands balled into fists.

"Then how do you suggest we get money." Psy stared back down at Virus unshaken by the glare.

"…I was hoping you would come up with something,"

"…"

"…"

"This doesn't work that way Virus. You want money you figure out how to get it."

"So we can hack a bank?"

"No."

"Then how?"

"You figure it out."

"…Mean face." Virus muttered.

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

"_I said_…..Mean face." Virus repeated, but only slightly louder.

"What did you say?"

"Mean face." Still muttering.

"Did you just call me a mean face?"

"YES. I CALLED YOU A MEAN FACE." Virus shouted and ran out the front door of the apartment.

"…" Psy blinked and stared after Virus.

"…Tch I better go find him and hope he doesn't get in any trouble…" Psy adjusted his headphones, slipped on a pair of shoes and walked out the door.

Virus could've gone anywhere… But he probably went towards Ikebukuro. When they were searching for somewhere to stay, Virus wandered into an arcade. He probably went back. Psy did drag him out after less than five minutes after all.

Psy just had to find that arcade again.

Virus had been walking for HOURS and if he was human he would have collapsed on the street a LONG time ago.

No, actually, that was an exaggeration. He had only been walking for a few minutes. But it was _boring_, and Virus wanted Psy back. But he was angry at Psy. So no Psy. He wouldn't even think of him.

Virus looked around. Pretty much all he could see were people.

"I guess Ikebukuro is a busy place…" He wandered around, hands in pockets, and observed the humans. They were rather interesting. Bustling around, they all seemed like they were in a big hurry. He saw people with odd frilly and brightly coloured clothes, people in business like clothes, and an oddly familiar someone in a fur coat.

He came to a park and decided to sit down at the fountain, but making sure he didn't fall in. He wasn't completely waterproof.

He continued happily watching the humans, until he was suddenly in the shade. Odd. Wasn't he sitting in the sun? It was unlikely that the shadow was cloud; he hadn't seen one all day. He looked up and saw Psy. Psy in… Odd clothes, but Psy.

"…Oh hey mean face. I'm still mad at you y'know. Take me to the arcade thing. And what's with those clothes, you look weird." Virus hopped up from the edge of the fountain and clamped his arm around Psy's elbow.

"Lead the way to the pretty lights, Psy-chan~."

"…Izaya get the fuck off me."

"Psy, who is Izaya? I'm Virus~ Remember? Your friend~?"

"I…..Za…..Ya… GET THE FUCK OFF!" And the not-Psy (?) threw Virus away from him, resulting in the android hitting his head against the edge of the fountain.

"O-ow… Psy that hurt… Why did… Why did you do that…?" Virus reached up to his head and gently touched where his head against the fountain and hissed at the pain.

At that very moment, the real Psy-420 came across the scene. All he saw was Virus being thrown by the man that looked like him. Psy growled and his eyes flashed blue.

Psy walked up in front of the man and gripped the front of his shirt.

"What did you do to Virus…?" Psy growled.

The taller man narrowed his eyes, and looked down through his sunglasses at the person who rudely interrupted his killing of the flea.

"Who the fuck is Virus."

Vi looked up the mention of his name and blinked. To his left, was not-Psy and to his right was the real Psy. Virus was confused.

"He," Psy hissed, pointing at Virus. "Is Virus. He's mine. You can't touch him."

"That's Izaya. Not 'your' Virus… And who the fuck are you."

"No, that is Virus. MY Virus. You hurt him." Psy's eyes were completely blue by then. "My name is Virus-420. Psychedelic Dreamers Project prototype. Corrupted android. Terrible to meet you."

"Ah, Shizu-chan, looks like you have gotten yourself into some trouble, neh~?" Shizuo ignored the headphone-clad pair and glanced in the direction of the annoying flea voice.

"I…zaya…? But… Why… Why the fuck are there two fleas?!"

"Virus is NOT a fl-"


End file.
